


【祁张】兰雪

by EglantineLoveyou



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou
Relationships: 祁张





	【祁张】兰雪

天太热了。   
张岱侧头看祁彪佳遮在树荫下的脸，他的位置不巧，日光照过来的方向上刚刚好有树叶留出一线缺口，这样一扭头，不偏不倚，光线就落在他睫毛上，倒不是刺眼，然而视线中一切都蒙了金色的雾。   
他要稍稍梗着脖子向后仰一仰，才避过了那道光芒，看清祁彪佳靠在藤椅上，合目养神的样子。他看了一会儿，疑心他睡着了，想想又觉得无聊，忍不住凑过去：“幼文？”   
“嗯。”祁彪佳含含糊糊地应了一声，感觉到有个什么靠近来挡了流风的障碍物，也不睁眼，胡乱伸手挥了一下，不着力地从衣料上掠过，没听到后话，便又出声，“嗯？”   
张岱依然不答，看见他鼻尖上一层薄汗，终于极体贴地侧开身，绕了半圈，转到椅背后面去，打起扇子来。反正也没人看见，他挥得大开大合，一时两个人都凉快许多。他扇了好一会儿，听见祁彪佳轻轻地笑一声，然后道：“有劳你。”   
阖眼的人手臂垫在脑后，袖子滑下来，白色里衣掩着格外白皙的皮肤。张岱看着心痒，伸手撩拨他，问：“那你谢谢我？”   
“做甚么，”他晃晃手肘，也不是为了躲开，只算作不太坚定的表态，“刚正午，不要睡的么？”   
张岱噗嗤一笑，曲解：“睡么？”   
祁彪佳自然清楚他意在何处，此时终于睁眼，眼神还残存一点迷蒙，凭感觉向声音传过来的方向睨去：“胡闹——白日里，又热。” 

倒也真是胡闹，他凑过去，交换湿漉漉的吻，熏出满头大汗，这才退开了，舔着嘴唇发笑。   
祁彪佳睁了眼，半带着玩笑般的嫌弃，睨过去，仿佛年纪小的这一个反过来宠溺他跳脱的兄长。而后他才欠起身来，睡不成，也终于彻底没了睡意，伸手去小几案上探素白的茶杯。   
“哎，”张岱拦了一下，险些将杯子里的残茶泼他满襟，最后好歹是稳住了，劈手夺下来，“凉了。”   
想了想，他又解释：“不是这么喝法——今年的兰雪。”   
祁彪佳笑了，看着他站起来去拿茶壶，极配合地：“噢，兰雪。”   
这下张岱似乎才想起是不是有哪里出了岔子，一边提着壶，想水温应该过得去，一边艰难地匀出了三分思绪，找补：“我又不是为了兰雪，你向来身体不好，就是暑天，也不该胡乱喝冷茶。”   
说话间他将半盏残茶泼了，重又斟了，递过去，紧接着说：“诺，温的，你先将就解渴。这颜色瞧起来不比方才好些？”   
“嗯，好些。”祁彪佳又笑，“绿粉素瓷，清清白白。” 

清清白白。   
张岱恍惚了一瞬，低下头，用力眨了眨眼。   
他站在不算热闹也不至于太萧条的街道上，对面那个卖茶的商人说官话，又带三分乡音。他卖茶，是兰雪，望一眼辨认不出已是罪过了，闻香气，便明白真的是兰雪。   
此时他明知囊中羞涩，自己却顾不上羞涩，还是凑过来，看热闹似的，却又像看故人。商人不再管他，自顾自叫卖，拈几根茶叶尖儿泡出来，盛在盏子里给围过来的人看。   
那盏子不够白，张岱想，兰雪，不是这样喝法。   
他已四年不曾饮过兰雪了。   
四年不曾见过故人。 

【梗源】   
*张岱《陶庵梦忆·兰雪茶》   
*张岱《见日铸佳茶不能买嗅之而已》


End file.
